rugratseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi Finster
Kimiko "Kimi" Watanabe-Finster (born February 13, 1990) is a fictional character on the animated television series Rugrats and spin-off All Grown Up!. She first appeared in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie in 2000. She is the step-sister of Chuckie Finster; born into a Japanese family, she was the last character to be introduced to the Rugrats character list when her mother, Kira, married Chaz Finster, the father of Chuckie Finster. Rugrats Kimi was the last addition to the cast of Rugrats, making her first appearance in the second Rugrats movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. She is depicted as being chubby with purplish-black hair, tied up in three pigtails on top of her head. She wears a pink t-shirt, sleeveless yellow dress with a purple cat on it, wearing a diaper underneath (Like Lil) and purple cowgirl boots. In All Grown Up!, she mostly keeps her hair loose and in a ponytail then in two pigtails and wears funky, punk, glamour rock and skatergirl clothes. She was introduced as Chuckie's adorable and tomboyishly beautiful new step-sister, after her lovely mother, Kira, married Chuckie's father, Charles Finster, after she divorced Hiro Watanabe, Kimi's father. This marriage and the changes it brought to the Finster family were used in Rugrats to teach the child viewers, by demonstration, about adapting to such drastic changes caused by divorce and remarriage. In the series finale, Kimi Takes the Cake, she celebrates her 2nd birthday. Personality and Appearance In Rugrats, the one and a half year old Kimi was portrayed as very brave and often stumbled into dangerous situations she was too naïve to recognize, often bringing her new step-brother, Chuckie Finster, along, much to his dismay. He described her as another Tommy upon meeting her. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she is just as adventurous as Tommy and cares for her friends. She laughs in the eye of danger and is always looking for an adventure. Kimi has purplish-black hair with is tied into 3 pigtails, later mostly loose and in a ponytail then two pigtails. She wears a yellow dress with a purple cat on it in the movie, although throughout the series she has a pink shirt inside. She has purple cowgirl boots, frilly pink ankle-high socks and a white diaper underneath like Lil. in rugrats in paris the movie she has a tan skin tone instead of a light skin tone and her hair is a blackish colour she wears her hair in pigtails with three red bands and wears a yellow shirt with a cat on it and purple boots All Grown Up! In All Grown Up!, Kimi is 11 1/2 years old and grew to become more extent, independent, prettier and aware of other people's feelings. She is still adventurous and free-spirited. She is very athletic. She had a tendency to buck the trend on how she feels about and treats less popular kids, including Z, and never judges people for their appearances. She was also portrayed as being supportive of her best friend Susie when she was in need. When Susie is having problems, Kimi is usually there to help. However, she is also portrayed as having a tendency to hold grudges. Angelica Pickles could be considered somewhat of an associate, but grudgingly so on Kimi's behalf. She can bake cookies that look like cell phones, which Susie says are good, is extremely fond of animals and in revealed "TP + KF" she carved the aforementioned initials in the Finsters' cellar years ago when she had a crush on Tommy. The episode shows however, that Kimi and Tommy still have feelings for each other. Appearance Kimi mostly keeps her hair loose and in a ponytail. She onced colored her hair pink in Bad Kimi. Kimi chooses to wear funky, punk, glamour rock and skatergirl clothes. Relationships Chuckie Finster Kimi seems to have a growing relationship with her older step-brother. While she along with her brother are adapting to their new way of life, they seem to get along fine. Kimi usually tries to break Chuckie of his scared nature. It would seem they care for each other very much, and also seem to be quite protective of one another. When they were both babies/ toddlers there bond was very strong but when they were teenagers there bond started to change since Kimi started to be mean to him and Chuckie is always worried about Kimi since even in All Grown Up! she was still adventureous. Tommy Pickles Like Tommy, she is very brave and can stand up to anything. In the All Grown Up! episode "TP + KF" Kimi carved the said initials in the Finsters' cellar years ago when she had a crush on Tommy but it is revealed that she still likes him Phil Deville She is often grossed out when Phil sometimes does things that are disgusting. Kimi is still friends with Phil even though they were closer when they were babies. Lil Deville In All Grown Up!, Lil and Kimi are closer. They also share some interests with each other. Angelica Pickles Like the other babies, she is often annoyed by Angelica's rude behavior. But she can also give Angelica a piece of her mind. In the Rugrats episode Sister Act, When she pushed Angelica on the swing gently, Angelica yelled at her telling her to push harder. Being offended, she then pushed really hard causing Angelica to fall off the swing. Dil Pickles Dil and Kimi have relations for being new characters to the series, she takes more of Dil's place when she enters the series for Dil being unable to walk. Like Tommy, she's there for Dil and cares for him very much. Quotes Trivia * She is the first recurring character of East Asian decent. * Her Oggy and the Cockroaches counterpart is Marky, both can be laid-back sometimes, but they like causing mayhem. They both are the tallest of their villain trio. Category:Babies Category:Characters Category:Finster Category:Kids Category:Tomboys Category:Females Category:Toddlers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Three Pigtails Category:Sisters Category:Girls Category:Rugrats Category:Blue Hair Category:Black Hair